


"Besides, I want him to take me to Vienna over the winter."

by MaaaarianMadamLibraaaarian



Category: Elinor and Marianne Take Barton (Literary Webseries), Sense and Sensibility - All Media Types
Genre: (as his Brandon Palmer version), Double Drabble, Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaaarianMadamLibraaaarian/pseuds/MaaaarianMadamLibraaaarian
Summary: I fell asleep directly after finishingElinor and Marianne Take Bartonthe first time, and my sleep-brain came up with this lil epilogue. Mostly posting because I thinkElinor and Marianne Take Bartondeserves to have at least one fic, it's such a cute show.
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"Besides, I want him to take me to Vienna over the winter."

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep directly after finishing _Elinor and Marianne Take Barton_ the first time, and my sleep-brain came up with this lil epilogue. Mostly posting because I think _Elinor and Marianne Take Barton_ deserves to have at least one fic, it's such a cute show.

“Of course, precious,” he kissed Marianne’s nose, and she wrinkles it while she smiles. 

“Brandon? Can I ask you something?” She struck a contemplative tone, the light of the stained glass playing across her features.

“Of course you may,” he said, quieter, to give them some privacy in the tourist-filled cathedral.

“You call me ‘precious’ fairly often.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Over text, too.”

“Yes. Is there a question coming?”

“Well, my friend Annie saw a text from you the other day. She said ‘precious’ was condescending. She thought I was letting you insult me. I told her you didn’t mean it in a condescending way.”

He blinked. “I don’t.”

“Well then,” Marianne said, shifting her feet, “How do you mean it?”

“I call you ‘precious’ because you are rare and you are beautiful and you are of immense worth,” he blushed while wrapping his arms around her from behind and leaning to press his warm cheek against her cold one. “I’ll stop saying it if you don’t like it,” he assured her. 

“No, no, I like it. I like it a lot.” She squeezes his arms tighter around her, shivering closer in the late-morning chill. “That was a good answer.”


End file.
